


What YouTube Doesn't Want You to Know

by Dastiel4ever



Series: Case of the Missing YouTubers [2]
Category: youtube-Fandom
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-28
Updated: 2017-09-28
Packaged: 2019-01-06 07:53:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12207000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dastiel4ever/pseuds/Dastiel4ever
Summary: 3 months later, what happens when a group of fellow YouTubers decide to make a documentary focusing on what happened during the Case of the Missing YouTubers? YouTube has tried and succeeded in burying what happened. These four men want to uncover the truth and make sure the world knows it.





	What YouTube Doesn't Want You to Know

RJ, Phil, Santoro, Will, Matt and Nick were sitting down for the first time to discuss the production of the documentary. Phil looks uncomfortable but this would be the only real meeting he would need to be at until he was interviewed for the documentary.

            “So, what are your thoughts on the whole thing? You know where you want this documentary to go?” Phil asks.

            “I want people to know what the kidnappers are capable of. Nobody knows the real story; I want…we want to be the ones to tell people the truth.” RJ tells him.

            “What about the style? You want to have it be mainly interviews? No dramatic reenactment?”

            “No, absolutely no dramatic reenactment. I want us to interview people who were not involved with the case as well. The YouTubers who are actively important in the community.” RJ says.

            “Okay but do you want to interview the kidnappers themselves? People are going to want to know their side of the story, if we cater to the kidnapped then people might get the wrong idea. Do you know who you want to do the interviewing? Who is interviewing who?” Phil asks.

            “Will and I are going to handle the victims, Nick and Matt are going to interview the kidnappers and Matthew will interview anyone else who was not involved.”

            “The police aren’t going to be able to be questioned. We know that already.” Will says.

            “Okay then, let’s start a list of people you want to interview. Are you going to interview the victims separately or in a group? Or are you planning on doing both?”

            “Both. One section will be all of them together, and then there will be another section where we interview the couples together.” RJ says.

            “So who do you want to interview?”

            “Burnie Burns, Gavin Free, Epic Rap Battles, Jenna Marbles, Julian, Shane Dawson, Thomas Sanders and I was hoping to interview you as well Phil.” RJ says

            “I figured as much, fine and I’ll try my best to connect you with a producer.” Phil says, “But to be honest it looks like you have things all squared up.”

            “Yeah we’ve been emailing back and forth about everything.”

            “When do you want to start filming?” Phil asks.

            “We were hoping maybe a month or two. Three at the most.” Will says.

            “Well just don’t be surprised if it is three months because it takes a lot of time to find the right time, and the right people. I would also suggest one or two of you live in England.”

            “Already planning on it.” Lush says.

            “I just want to know how this year’s VidCon is going to be. I was planning on meeting with all the guys and discussing the idea with them.” Matthew says.

            “You mean the victims?” Phil asks.

            “Yeah that’s who I mean. Sorry.”

            “Nah, I keep forgetting that you guys don’t produce the same content as me. Using proper terminology means a lot in the news broadcasting world. But honestly I don’t give two fucks about what the other news people think of me, I’m building a community where people can speak their mind. Or at least I’m trying to. Being tied to a company isn’t fun.” Phil says.

            “Why don’t you leave?” Will asks.

            “I’m planning to after my contract ends. I just don’t want to jeopardize my family.” Phil says.

            “Oh yeah I totally get it.” Santoro says.

            “Alright well I got to get going but I’ll be in touch when I find the right producer, might take me a few tries but it’s worth it. I think it’s really cool that you want to bring this to light. Especially after YouTube trying to pretend it didn’t happen.” Phil says shaking the hands of RJ and Will.

            “Thanks for your help it’s been a lifesaver.” Santoro says.

            “Don’t mention it.” Phil says. “See you around.” Phil says exiting the room.

            “Alright, let’s get started everyone.” RJ says.  


End file.
